


Talk Dirty To Me Cas

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Dirty Talking Dean to Orgasm, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Castiel to try something after Cas notices how much Dean likes his voice.  Dean likes it.  A lot.  A hell of a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23692) by Deancaspornlookalikes.tumblr.com. 



> So, I blame the Tumblr link above for supplying the most delicious picture to go along with those tags and I couldn't help but be inspired to write one of my favorite things of all time. Dirty talking. Dirty talking Castiel, even, who is unlike anyone else.

 

 

 

 

 

“Now Dean.  Don’t move.”  

****

“Cas, you can’t do this to-”

****

“Dean.”  The word was growled, and as Castiel watched, Dean froze and slowly spread his legs.  Perfect.  

****

Dean spread across the sheets was a sight he found hard to resist, yet Dean had informed him that he wished to attempt this.  Castiel had no reason to refuse him, and the idea, simple as it was, intrigued him.  It should not be possible.  

****

“You will lay there until I am finished Dean.  Understood?”  Castiel waited a beat, pleased when did did not immediately answer, only nodded his head against the sheets.  “You may answer out loud Dean.”  

****

“Fuck, Cas.”  Dean hid his face behind his forearm.  He was pretty sure he shouldn’t be getting turned on this easily.  Laying across the sheets, his legs spread open so Cas could look his fill.  His dick was already half hard and making a concentrated effort to get him fully hard before Cas even started talking.  

****

“Perhaps when we are finished Dean.”  Castiel sat down in the chair Dean had placed beside the bed and let his eyes travel across the muscles of Dean’s back.  

****

Dean bit his lip to keep from whimpering.  Why did Cas saying his name have to sound so fucking decadent?  

****

“I love the way your muscles shift under your skin Dean.  Perhaps it is a strange thing to love, but even the tiniest of motions, voluntary and involuntary show.”  Castiel settled forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped under his chin.  

****

“Every breath of air brought into your lungs is a symphony of delight for my eyes Dean.  The way your lips part to bring that air in and release it, the muscles in your chest that expand with your lungs, all of it is beautiful.”  He paused and stared at Dean, watched as a shiver travelled across all of that pale skin.    
  
Fuck, Cas wasn’t even talking dirty and Dean could feel his cock throbbing with the need for Cas to do something, anything to him.  This was going to kill him.  He let out another shaky breath and nodded to get Cas to continue.  

****

“But that is not what you wish to hear, is it Dean?”  Castiel paused and watched Dean nod once again.  “You wish to listen to me tell you what I would do to your body, spread out for me like an offering to a pagan god.”  

****

Dean groaned.  Fuck, yeah.  He was so dead.  

****

“Angels are not made to want things Dean.  We follow orders, instructions given to us.  We listen to those older and wiser.  We do not want.”  Castiel paused and watched as Dean shifted on the sheets.  “You make me want Dean.”  

****

He shuddered, his hips bucking against the bed, the rough friction fucking perfect, almost like Cas’ voice personified.  

****

“At first I attributed it to the needs of my vessel.  But no.  It goes deeper than that.  You have done what should have been impossible Dean.  You made an angel want.”  Castiel stopped again, his eyes never leaving Dean’s skin, trembling against the bed.  “The things I want of you Dean.”  

****

“Tell me.”  Dean is barely able to choke out the words, but he wants to hear them, needs to.  His hips are already starting to rock slowly against the bed.  

****

Castiel studied Dean slowly, from head to toe, wondering where he should begin.  “Your hands.  So sure, so certain.  I want them on every inch of this body.  They are powerful.  They are rough.  They are the hands of a warrior.  I want the feel of them forever Dean.”  

****

Dean whimpered and bit down harder on his lip.  He rocked harder against the sheets, tangling his hands in the rough fabric.  “Cas...”  

****

“I believe that while you enjoy holding me down with your hands as you make love to this body, you enjoy it even more when I am the one to hold you down Dean.  When I remind you that I am far more than the body I inhabit.”  Castiel stared harder as Dean trembled, continuing to pleasure him against the sheets.  

****

“You are dangerous Dean.  To seek pleasure with a creature that could break you in a moment.”  

****

“Just you Cas.”  Dean growled out, not trusting himself any further.  

****

“Yes.”  Castiel agreed.  “Only me.  I am the only one you will allow to see you as yourself.  To see you without restraint, lost to passion and desire.  All others, you hide yourself.  There is nothing you can hide from me.  I have seen you as you truly are.  You are beautiful Dean.”  

****

He paused and tapped a finger against his lips for a moment.  “I believe that your body was made to please Dean.  When you are lost to lust, you are so viscerally pleasing, I sometimes  find it difficult to remain in this vessel.”  

****

“Fuck, Cas!”  Dean thrust against the bedspread, the rumpled sheets not nearly enough friction, but all he would be able to get.  

****

“There are so many ways that you please me Dean, I wonder that we have time to detail them all.  Your eyes, your lips, your thighs, how they quiver when they are wrapped around me while I make love to you.”  Castiel frowned and thought for a moment.  “Forgive me.  You asked for dirtier language.  While I fuck you.”  

****

His cock jolted against the sheets at the word ‘fuck’ coming at him in Cas’ voice.  Dean panted against his arm, wishing more than anything that Cas would touch him.  

****

“That was one of the words you wished me to use, correct, Dean?”  

****

Dean sucked in a breath of air.  “Y-yeah.  Fuck yeah.  Keep goin’ Cas.”  

****

“As you wish Dean.  All of the millennia I have been alive, I have studied the human form.  No other pair of lips has tempted me as yours have.  Your every expression can be read in yours Dean.  When you are angry, they snarl.  When you are distraught, they tremble.  When you are aroused...”  Castiel stood and moved to the food of the bed not far from the top of Dean’s head.  

****

“When you are aroused, you bite them until they fill with blood, red, wet and wanting.  Those lips have made me want Dean.  I want them on every inch of this body.”  Castiel let his lips curl into a grin as he leaned closer, his lips not far from Dean’s ear now.  “There is one place you seem to prefer using them.”  

****

Dean could already feel his orgasm curling low in his stomach and struggled to think of something, of anything else that would let this go on forever.  

****

“I want it Dean.  The feel of your lips sliding down my erection, determined to pleasure, to please.  Your tongue, lips and mouth.  I would have fallen for those alone Dean.”  Castiel let his voice drop lower, to the tone Dean told him he enjoyed most.  

****

“I have experienced wanting to such an extent that I can never not want again Dean.  The feel of you, of your body surrendering to me as I claim you in the only way you had denied to me.  Never again will I be able to pretend I do not want this, want to feel that surrender every second I am alive.”  

****

“Cas, fuck, Cas!”  Dean panted against the rumpled sheets, his hips moving frantically as he imagined it, Cas fucking him, hard and without mercy.  

****

“I wish to see your release Dean.  For you to reach orgasm from your imagination alone.  Knowing that every inch of your body and soul make me want as no being in this universe has ever wanted before.  It is a need Dean.  I need to see you.  Now.”  Castiel watched as Dean cried out and his thrusts started to lose their rhythm.  

****

“Cas!”  He was there, he was just there, every inch of his body tense, ready to fly over the edge and come hard.  “Please!”

****

Cas let his lips curl in a smirk and pressed his lips to Dean’s ear.  “ _Dean_.”  

****

Dean muffled his scream as his orgasm ripped through him, his hips jerking frantically against the bed as Cas breathed into his ear.  The sheets under him were soaked with sweat and come and he could not stop trembling.  “C-Cas...”  

****

He settled next to Dean and rested his hands on Dean’s back, feeling the remaining tension bleed from his shoulders.  “I am here Dean.”  

****

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself enjoy the ridiculous high.  Holy shit they would have to do that again.  If Cas ever did any actual dirty-talking, it probably would kill him.  

****

“Was the experiment successful Dean?”  Castiel inquired, tilting his head to look down at the hunter.  

****

Dean couldn’t help it.  His lips curled into a wide grin as he laughed, turning to look up at Cas and his confused expression.  “Nerdy angel ‘til the day you die, ain’t you Cas?”  

****

“I don’t-”

****

He pressed a finger to Cas’ lips, preventing him from saying anything else.  “Yes.  It was very successful.  So successful that we would be doing it again if I could feel any part of my body.”  

****

Castiel’s brows wrinkled.  “You are injured?”  

****

Dean laughed again.  “No, you idiot angel.  I am very, very well fucked.  Now get down here and cuddle me.”  

****

Castiel’s expression melted into a pleased one.  “Of course Dean.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that happened. Suffice to say Castiel isn't your normal dirty talker, but Dean gets off on it, so does it matter? Nope, not really! 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Talk Dirty To Me Cas [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150494) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
